Chapters Of Cascadia
by vintagecanada
Summary: Some things are going down at Cascadia, as yet another year has begun.What will weird events will happen this year? Pairs:Squody? Don't really know others yet though
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first fanfiction story ever, so don't be too harsh. Read it and give me some feedback please.**

_It was a new year at Cascadia. Finally, school had begun. Most of the students dreaded the holidays. It meant less time with their friends, and crazy adventures, and more time with their annoying, obnoxious families. Not one student in particular though…_

"Dad! I really don't want to go right now. Can't we go and spend a few more days with mom back in Montreal?"

"No, Cody you know that you have to go to school. Even if you want a few days more of vacation," Mr. Myers replied one last time.

Cody knew that her fathers mind was made up. She grabbed her back, and her camera (like always), and headed off to class, where she would meet up with her friends.

When Cody arrived in class, she received a warm welcome from her friends.

"Hey Cody!" Adena and Tanis said in unison.

"Hey," said Cameron in his usual tone. Sounding neither excited nor depressed.

"Hey, how was your summer?" asked a familiar voice.

…Squib. Ever since the breakup, Cody always felt awkward around him. She obviously still had feelings for him, but she could never tell what was going on in Squibs head. He was either extremely happy, or deeply depressed. He was such a moody young man; couldn't he ever be a little bit obvious with his feelings? That was one question that Cody thought that she would never get the answer to. But, who knows, it was a new year after all.

"Cody…you there?" Squib asked, waving his hand in front of Cody's face. Once he snapped his fingers, she was out of her trance like state.

"Oh…sorry," Cody embarrassingly replied. "My summer… My family and I had a lot of good times, you know, catching up and all. I think I'm going to miss them a lot this year."

"Come on Cody, you're hanging out with group A again," Adena was happily smiling.

She was right… she was hanging out with the A group again. That meant that she would most likely be the tennis outcast, the friend that everybody turned to in time of need, but never the less, the outcast. It didn't really feel right still, going to a tennis academy instead of a regular school. But she was adjusting, and becoming more comfortable there as each day passed.

"How about you Squib?" Cam chimed in after the awkward silence.

"Boring, as usual. Just tried to work on my game, and stay out of the house. How about you guys?"

"Same," Adena and Tanis said rather unenthusiastically.

"Went to some business meetings with my dad, the usual," replied Cameron smoothly.

"So it sounds like only city girl had a good vacation." Squib smirked as he said this. Cody just blushed, and looked away.

She loved being called city girl. It reminded her of when they had all become good friends at first…with Sebastian and Meghan. She seemed like she was beginning to forget about two of the closest friends she ever had. She had kept her feelings bottled up for years. Only letting them out with her friends a few times after their deaths. She wondered if it made her a bad person, to be thinking less about them each day. Sometimes she wouldn't think about them for weeks at a time…until it hit her.

"BRRRRING" The school bell made her jump, as she realized that she was sitting in class daydreaming. This was the second time she had her mind float off somewhere else, and class hadn't even started. It was going to be a long day.

After class was over, Cody tried to walk home rather quickly, hoping to avoid any more socializing for the day. She didn't want to seem mean, but she just wasn't in the mood for talking to anybody today.

"Now where is that girl off to?" Squib thought to himself. He had no idea what was going on with her today. Seeming quiet and distant from the group normally didn't happen with her, that was more of his thing to do. Deciding something was wrong; he quickly ran and caught up to her.

"Hey Cody, you seem kind of off today…wanna talk?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Cody lied to both Squib and herself.

"Well, it's just that… you kind of seemed distant from us today."

"Oh, that. My mind was just elsewhere. It has been an exciting summer. I guess it's just the coming back to school that has me flustered already. I should be fine once I re-adjust."

"Alright" said Squib rather doubtingly. "But if you ever need to talk…"

"I'll know where to find you." Cody finished his sentence for him, and smiled. Squib smiled back, and retreated back to his dorm.

Cody let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to talk with anyone right now. Squib especially. She was thinking about things that brought up a lot of emotions, and she believed that Squib would be the hardest one to talk to about that. "Where's Adena when you need her?" Cody said to herself. Deciding it wasn't best to go and find her right now, she went back to her house, away from group A.

**Alright, well that was my first chapter of my first story on fanfiction! Wow… I hoped you all liked it. I decided to bring up some of her past thoughts about Sebastian and Meghan. This doesn't really seem like the Cody from the show, so I swerved it for ya! Hoped you like it. Read and Review. Next chapter should be up sometime in the next week. I will attempt to do a chapter a week minimum until the story is finished. Please review, and again, hoped you liked it. ) (and yes, I know it's kind of short, but I can't put a ton into chapters… It just seems… odd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is my second chapter. I know it's only been up a little while, but I decided to write another chapter and put it up without any reviews or anything. I'm so kind lol.**

* * *

The first week of school had gone by rather quickly for the gang. The classes they had had yet to begin doing any work, and their tennis practices had been long and hard. They didn't seem to mind as much this year, since they all saw a lot of each other with little or no homework anyways. Cody was still a little bit distant from everyone else. Still feeling quite lonesome, she decided that she would take a lot.

She saw Adena and Squib hitting, but she decided to avoid going into their sight. She strode over to a tree, and took a seat beneath it. Adena seemed to be dominating Squib. It was off to another slow start for him this year, so he decided he needed some extra practice. Today, he was working on his volley. Adena hit the ball with a little bit too much force, and Squib missed it, leaving the ball open to smack him in the head. Cody couldn't help but laugh.

"Classic Squib," she laughed to herself. All of a sudden, somebody popped out in front of her.

"Hey Cody, haven't seen you around lately, what've you been up to?" Rick questioned her, seeming to enjoy every second of it.

"Oh you know the usual. Not playing any tennis, working on my photography, catching up on some of my books. Why Rick, what have you been doing?" Cody was obviously amused by Rick, and decided that she'd have a conversation with him today.

"I have been climbing my way up our fine rankings." Rick seemed rather pleased with himself…for a few seconds that is. "Alright, so I won one match against some nobody, and only because he got injured," he confessed.

Cody just smirked, Rick hadn't changed at all over the summer, and she was glad for that. Cody and Rick continued their conversation for a little while, but when Cody saw Squib and Adena finish practicing, she quickly got up and left to go into hiding once again.

* * *

"Wow, what a workout," Squib said.

"Yeah, sure was." Adena just rolled her eyes.

"Well what was wrong with it?" Squib began his interrogation.

"It's just not a ton of fun hitting straight to you, it's more fun making you run," Adena teased.

"That's nice of you," Squib said sarcastically.

"No Problem. Hey, isn't that Cody running off?"

"Where?" Squib asked, suddenly looking around.

"Right there," Adena pointed out Cody.

"Yeah, that is her. Cody's been acting weird lately, eh?"

"Yeah, it's like she's been avoiding us, don't worry, I'll talk to her about it." Adena said enthusiastically.

"That's a good idea, I don't think that she'd listen to me anyways," Squib grumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Never mind, just go and find Cody ok?"

"Alright, bye," Adena waved as she began walking off in the direction Cody had gone.

Squib sighed. Cody had been avoiding them for a reason. He just didn't know what that reason was. He wanted to find out, but it was just so hard for him to have a serious conversation with Cody. He knew he was hard to talk to, and he was trying to change that. He wanted to get through to Cody, and find out what was going on with her. It was probably a smart decision on his part to let Adena handle this though.

* * *

"Hey Cody, where have you been?" Adena asked her friend.

"Oh, I've been around. I was talking to Rick earlier. He hasn't changed a bit."

"And he never will," Adena just rolled her eyes. "We saw you two- Squib and I that is. Why didn't you come and hang out with us?"

"Oh…you both looked busy with your practicing. I know that Squib is trying to pull out of his slump, so I decided not to interrupt you two," Cody lied

"I see. It would have been fine. Squib always seems to cheer up when you're around." Adena winked at Cody.

"Adena! You know that we aren't like that anymore," Cody defended. At least, she thought that she didn't like Squib like that anymore. To tell the truth, she was trying to think less about him each day.

"I have a sixth sense about these things," Adena said as she took a seat next to Cody on the stairs. "I can tell that he still likes you. But I haven't really come to a conclusion about you yet, seeing as how I haven't seen you all year…"

"Look, Adena, I'm sorry I haven't been around…I've just been busy," Cody lied.

"Well that's fine. Are you busy tonight?" Adena interrogated, raising one eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Alright, that's good. We're all playing cards in the open at seven. Be there or we'll all hunt you down."

Cody laughed. "Alright, I'll be there."

"Alright, see you then," Adena said enthusiastically. She got up and joyfully skipped down the hallway.

Cody sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Cards at the open seemed to be going fine. They were all together for the first time in a few days, and everyone seemed to be enjoying each others company. Cameron was sitting next to Adena and Tanis, and Squib and Cody were sitting together on a smaller couch.

"Do you have any 3's?" Squib asked Cam.

"Go fish"

Squib added another card to his collection.

"So what are your guy's plans for the weekend?" Adena asked everyone.

"I have a match tomorrow morning, but other than that…nothing," Squib said kind of sadly.

"Same here," said Tanis and Cameron.

"Cody?" asked Tanis.

"No plans, just going to maybe work on my photos. I guess I'll be seeing you at your match Squib."

"Cool," replied Squib. On the inside, he was jumping for joy. He was going to play extra hard for tomorrow, and try and break out of his slump. Having his own cheering section wouldn't hurt either.

"Any jacks Tanis," Cameron asked.

Tanis silently slid Cam a card, giving him an evil glare. "I'll get you back," she said.

* * *

**Alright, so I put up another chapter. I'll most likely have another one up by the end of the weekend if I get any of reviews. Yes, I know nothing really has happened yet, but I promise that something big will happen next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"The next match will be Gary 'Squib' Furlong against John Larson." Cody was running to court 3 as she heard the announcement. Since she had previously told Squib that she would be there, she knew she couldn't miss it.

Squib was looking around anxiously. He desperately needed to break out of his slump, and so far he had no cheering section. All of a sudden, he spotted Cody sitting in the bleachers. She was out of breath. "She must have ran here," he though to himself.

Cody smiled and waved when she noticed Squib staring at her. Squib waved back. He stepped out onto the court, and got his match underway.

"Game, set, match, Gary Furlong," rang from the intercom. Squib let out a sigh of relief. He had completely obliterated his opponent today. He was happy that Cody had seen him have a good game.

"Impressive match"

"Hey, thanks Cody. Did you get any good photos?"

"I'll look through them later. Although I do think that there were some keepers today." Cody smiled at him.

"Awesome. So, are you free this weekend?" Squib asked with excitement.

"Yeah, I did all of my homework last night, and I can always develop these pictures later.

"Cool, we were all thinking about going to a movie in town, it'd be more fun if you came I bet."

"Were you just flirting with me?" Cody asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, umm uh… well…" Squib was obviously flustered.

"I'd love to go to the movie with all of you," Cody answered, cutting off the bumbling Squib.

"Sounds good…well I'm going to go and shower and stuff. I'll see you all at lunch."

"Definitely. Well I'm going to go and find Tanis. I haven't really talked to her much this year…"

"Ok, bye." Squib waved, turned around, and left.

"Wow, he's in a good mood," Cody thought to herself. A movie did sound like fun, and she was enjoying spending more time with her friends again. Even Squib. Things weren't too awkward around him anymore. She left, in hope of finding Tanis.

* * *

"Hey Cameron!" Adena greeted him, as she took a seat beside him.

"Oh hey Adena. I haven't really seen you around this year.

"Oh, you know, practicing extra hard this year. How about you?"

"Yeah, I need to keep my ranking up if I really want to stay in Cascadia…well that's what my dad said anyways."

"Oh…well that sucks. Anyways, we were all thinking of going to a movie or something this weekend. Do you want to come?" Adena asked hoping that he'd say yes.

"Yeah sure, I haven't been to a movie in a while."

"Alright, we're all meeting in the open at 6 to leave."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

As they were confirming their plans, Cody and Tanis arrived, and took their usual seats.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Cody.

"I was just about to go and finish up my homework. But I'll see you all at the movie, alright?"

"Ok, bye Cam," Tanis waved goodbye as Cameron made his exit.

"So where were you two?" asked Adena suspiciously.

"We were just catching up. We've hardly seen each other this year," answered Tanis.

"Oh, so in other words boy talk?"

"No, not yet anyways," replied Cody, blushing.

"I have a sixth sense about these things. I can tell that you have boys on your mind."

"Alright just a few things. One: what ever happened to Nate? And number two: Squibs been really nice lately, is it weird that it's freaking me out.

"Nate went back to live with his mom," Tanis replied.

"And Squibs just in a good mood because he won his match, and he's hanging out with you again," replied Adena. "I don't think that you should feel bad about that."

"I umm actually forgot, I have to do something. I'll see you guys later," said Cody as she quickly left.

Nate's gone? How could she not have known? They were always good friends, and a little bit more she thought. But she just wanted to be friends with him anyways. Now she wouldn't see him at all. It'd be weird to have no other non tennis players in the school. Cody decided that she had to be alone and gather her thoughts.

* * *

"Hey man," Cameron said as he entered his room.

"Hey," Squib replied.

"So are you going to that movie thing?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go."

"Sounds good, well I'm going to finish my homework, then I'll meet you all down in the open for the movie."

"Sounds good," Squib said as he left the room.

* * *

Everyone met in the open, ready to leave for the movie,

"So what are we even seeing?" asked Cody.

"Saw 3!" Cam and Squib cried in unison.

"Aughh! But I hate horrors." Tanis complained.

"Please"

"Arg, fine!"

"Score!" The two boys high fived

The group walked to the theatre, bought their tickets and some popcorn and took their seats. Cam was sitting in between Adena and Tanis. And Squib and Cody were sitting next to each other.

As the movie went on, the girls would randomly scream and cling onto the guys. When someone was grusomly killed, Cody jumped and hung onto Squibs arm. She didn't notice but Squib sure did. Cody clinged onto Squib for the rest of the movie.

"Some show eh Cam?" asked Squib.

"Yeah, you guys should have seen yourselves," said Cam referring to the girls and he began imitating their screams.

"Shut up," Tanis said smacking his arm in disapproval.

They all walked back to Cascadia quickly, hoping that they wouldn't be getting back to late.

"I'll see you guys later," Cody said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Cody… I'll walk you back said Squib.

The two left the group, and began walking back to Cody's place.

"Look, Cody, thanks for being at my game. It really seemed to help my playing."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Squib leaned in and kissed Cody. Cody was startled at first, but she had secretly been wishing Squib still had feelings for her. She returned the kiss to him.

"So, does this mean that you umm…" Squib trailed off.

"Yeah, yes it does." Cody cut him off, blushing, although you couldn't tell in the moonlight.

"Alright…so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Cody leaned in for another kiss.

Squib kissed her again, and then returned to his dorm, smiling the whole way.

* * *

**Alright there's the third chapter. Yes, they kissed. I didn't really know how to go about it, so I made it kind of random. Please, someone give me a review, some info anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Cody, how's it going?" Adena asked.

"It's going great! How about you?" Cody replied enthusiastically.

"Fine and why are you so happy?"

"Oh, no reason what so ever…"

"Cody Myers! You had better tell me what's going on right now."

Cody laughed. "Alright." Cody lowered her voice. "Last night, Squib and I kissed, and I think that we're back together."

"Are you serious!? That's great!" Adena yelped and began jumping around.

"I know, I'm so happy."

"Well that's good, but I have to go to practice, so we'll talk about this later?"

"Sounds good, bye," Cody waved as Adena went to go and practice.

* * *

Squib was feeling on top of the world. Today he hadn't been his usual his moody, mysterious self today. He was beaming in fact, and it showed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You actually seem…pleasant." Cameron said, kind of creeped out.

"Well, I kissed Cody last night, and I'm pretty sure that we're back together."

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked sounding cautious about the situation.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem all that great at reading people. You'd better make sure about this."

"Whatever, I don't need to know what you think. I'm late for practice. See you later," Squib grumbled as he quickly exited the room.

"What the hell was Cameron thinking? Of course we were back together…I mean, why wouldn't we be? Unless she was just confused…" Squib thought to himself.

As Squib made his rather loud exit from the room, Cam couldn't help but wonder if it was true or not. Sure, he didn't mind if it was, and he didn't want to see Squib depressed or anything… he just didn't want to see him get hurt.

* * *

"Hey Codes", Tanis yelled as she took a seat beside her friend in the cafeteria.

"…What are you eating?" Cody questioned, taking a look at the slop like food.

"Oh, I know it sucks. Bates has us on some stupid diet thing. We all hate it, in fact a few of us are having a little meeting about what we're going to do about it. Want to come?"

"Yes!" Cody shouted excitedly. Finally, some fun just like the good old days with Sebastian and Meghan. This was going to be a memorable occasion.

"Bam!" Cody jumped at the sound of Squib slapping his pointer on the desk in front of her.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad that all of you have joined me for operation 'counter slop'. As all of you know, Bates has taken our diet too far. I mean, come on what is this?" Squib pointed at a picture of the disgusting food. "I'll tell you what it is. It's in humane. How does Bates expect highly skilled athletes such as ourselves play great after eating tasteless slop like this. Before a game, we need our pastas, and all of our other foods with lots of carbs. Does he expect us to play after eating this? Why just looking at it makes me sick." With that, Squib tore down the picture of slop.

By now, all of group A, and Cody, were on their feet cheering for Squibs speech.

"Alright you guys, this is what we're going to do…" Squib began, as a smirk formed across his face.

**Yeah, that's right. I ended the chapter there. I didn't really have any ideas, and I didn't want to postpone this chapter any further, so here it is. Hoped you liked it. Please R&R people.**


End file.
